User talk:Capt. Miller
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ms. Black Ops page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 12:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Assistance with the undead Thank you for wanting to help Capt. Unfortunetaly, it's not so much as the lack of info or bad pages as the fact that zombies has officially ended. Yes, there are things to clean up (Some of which are not possible by me) which need taking care of, but soon the wiki will be rendered obsolete as the death of the genre leads to less and less players. Still, looking forward to a going out fix up on the wiki! Give me Whiskey or give me De...I mean Scotch (talk) 20:18, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Editing? What exactly did you change on the Bonus points page, it just looks like you retyped what i said in the first place?? LazarouDave (talk) 10:17, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah, that explains that, why did you remove it to start with then?? LazarouDave (talk) 10:22, April 2, 2014 (UTC) If it made sense, why remove it, if it made sense before, you would've left it out altogether, meh, i'm not even gonna bother following it up, the info is there, that's all i care about :P LazarouDave (talk) 11:27, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Who IS an admin around here, i need to request a page to be deleted LazarouDave (talk) 09:59, April 3, 2014 (UTC) (Red insta kill) Check the Persistent upgrade page on the CoD wiki, this will confirm my point, it can be 1 or 2 times without killing a zombie, but it is more often 2... LazarouDave (talk) 09:59, April 3, 2014 (UTC) So i can just refer JoePlay or another Staff member to that post and let them pick somebody to pick a new admin? LazarouDave (talk) 10:32, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I contacted JoePlay (active staff) and linked him to your blog post, i haven't taken it any further, if he responds i'll let you handle it, i'll just be there to support the admin he chooses, this wiki needs more support, there are so few active members LazarouDave (talk) 10:32, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Was it not all needed, surely as this is the nazi zombies wiki, it requires the zombie elements to be taken from the main CoD wiki as a time saver, i will revise through it again, and delete any uneeded stuff. LazarouDave (talk) 11:09, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I guess that means 'Work in Progress'? Could you at least re insert the weapon stats bit, that i did insert myself, using the stats from the CoD wiki, but not copied and pasted LazarouDave (talk) 11:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Quoted directly from my talk page, we have a sysop/admin ready to help out "Hey there, I will help sort this situation out. If the request for adminship for Ms. Black Ops has a good enough amount of support votes by the end of today, then I will send the blog to Wikia and ask them to grant the rights. --Callofduty4 (talk) 11:39, April 3, 2014 (UTC)" LazarouDave (talk) 11:58, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Do you think instead of using the templates for multiplayer/standard weaponry, somebody could create a weapon template for zombies, i feel as though range is pointless, but i edit it regardless, i just can think how to word it. I feel like the template is missing a recoil, penetration, a mobilty and a pack a punch additions section, like the one seen on the main CoD wiki that appears under the gun description, i guess you know what i mean, i presume that the aforementioned section is a template on the CoD wiki anyway, so possibly port it over to this one for improvement of information purposes? LazarouDave (talk) 10:18, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Nuketown pack a punch: I know it isn't every 100 kills, because the perk in the shed will change every 100 kills and no perk spawns multiple times consecutively, the pack a punch page on the CoD wiki is also wrong, it's a common community misconception that it's every 100 kills, go and see for yourself if you must, just believe me, it is NOT every 100 kills, that changes the power up in the back shed, i hear this theory all the time and it has NEVER been proven correct, play nuketown zombies and you'll come back with a different opinion. LazarouDave (talk) 08:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Eh, i'll just join you into moving the stuff in, so i don't need to make any more pages, i was just using the previous template. LazarouDave (talk) 09:20, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, i said i would, it was how to last person had made the page, so i followed suit, i like helping out here, but i REALLY have to get on with my work, this is becoming an addiction, so to avoid clashing with adding the information, i'll let you move all of the info, i'll add the stuff that isn't there later. LazarouDave (talk) 13:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I added the Green run group page to link in with the Persistent upgrades page, and as it is their official name, it may as well be a page as to reference the group as a collection rather than 4 individual pages without as a master page. LazarouDave (talk) 13:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Adminship We really don't have that large of a user base, so I'm not sure if another admin is really needed. If Ms. Black Ops stays inactive, I'll think about promoting you to admin. So not yet, but in the future maybe. Unless your RfA gets a lot of support of course! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 06:44, May 10, 2014 (UTC)